Telematic services can be used to provide voice and/or data communications for roadside assistance services, concierge services, traffic services, and emergency services.
Currently there is no telematic protocol in the United States for digital network transfers, because of the various network standards and different area coverage.
In Europe, telematic protocols based on SMS data carriers do not exist, because transfer of “SMS data” does not exist. If transfer by means of SMS data is not possible, services cannot be offered. Only in the case of emergency calls (e-calls) is a connection through the speech channel possible, but there is no transfer of important data such as location and vehicle identification number in the case of roadside assistance.
Except for an emergency call, call telematic services are started with the data transfer, and the voice connection is established subsequently. This type of connection is called call-request or information-request messages, in which the service provide is asked for a speech connection after data have been received from the vehicle in the case of roadside assistance.
Existing telematic protocols with SMS data can be used only under certain conditions or not at all in countries that do not have uniform coverage by a digital network standard. Digital Telematic protocols cannot be used in areas with analog networks standards, and the MEMS telematic protocol, which is used the United States, cannot be used for analog network transfers in digital networks.